Konoha Mages
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: Three children taken in by a dragon slayer must fight an evil that threatens to take over the universe and the worlds within. Yaoi BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto; if I did there would be a lot of yaoi and lemons. Sasuke wouldn't have left, Itachi would be alive and they would have a threesome with Naruto.**

___What is it when you're alone,_

* * *

___What is it when everybody ignores you,_

___What is it when your weak,_

___When you give up,_

___You have no one to live for,_

___You're abused,_

___When your lip is bleeding,_

___Or your heart is broken,_

___And hurt,_

___I'll tell you what it is,_

___It's called..._

___Pain._

******By Dattebayo Luna and Ginny**

* * *

Natsu was running. This couldn't have happened. Why him? He thought that he and Lucy were meant for each other and were soul mates, but instead, she cheated behind his back when he went on a mission and with Gray of all people! His best friend! The person he trusted the most. He had to get out of here. He couldn't even go back to the guild. They didn't believe him. They'll believe Lucy and Gray.

Natsu needed to blow off steam, that's why he chose to go on a mission on his own. He didn't care if it was an S-class mission, he just took it and ran off with Happy who was sitting on his shoulder, confused. He was confused about why Natsu was angry? And what about Lucy?

The only thing Natsu felt was pain. He had been punched and thrown into the tree. It felt like everything was burning. Splitting into pieces. He felt heavy. Suddenly, everything started getting lighter. Natsu opened his eyes to see what was happening, he was suddenly glowing with a binding light. He noticed he was starting to fade, but he closed his eyes because he was in more pain than anything now. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Happy crying and holding his hand. He was too weak to say anything, but before he completely faded, he mumbled "I will always love you guys."

Natsu started to fade, leaving his scarf and a crying Happy behind. Happy was trying to bring back his body, screaming to bring Natsu to come back.

* * *

Kiba was looking down from the stairs. He could hear his sister arguing with his mother. They were arguing because he was the reason his father left and because his father left, his mother hated him. At first he didn't notice it because she would hide it to be nice to him, but as time went by, she soon grew colder, she would glare at him, hit him for no reason, use him as a dummy and soon the clan followed her footsteps.

The only companion he had was his sister and Akamaru, but he was still a puppy and therefore could not understand anything or notice the hatred Kiba had to deal with. That's why he was running away from home and from the hatred that was taking his trusted canine companion, the one who had been by his side since he was merely a new born.

He quickly went upstairs and took the backpack that he packed the other day. He threw his back pack out the window as he quickly took Akamaru into his arms. He gave a quick look to the bedroom that was once his. His eyes start water and a tear slips down his face, moving past the clan marks on his face, the symbol that he's from the Inuzuka.

He needed to get out of Konoha. He slipped out his window and down the pipe. He then ran past the clan gates and most of the buildings of the village, nearly at the gates since the Inuzuka clan house is near the village gates, about five minutes if you run and ten minutes if you walk. It was in his reach. He was nearly there when he bumped into a kid with blonde spikey hair, azure eyes and an orange jumpsuit, it was the class dope.

"Out of my way, dope (deadlast)." whispered Kiba angrily, glaring at Naruto and holding Akamaru closely to his chest. He didn't take notice that Hinata Hyuuga was behind Naruto, holding her hand over her chest. She soon ran over to Kiba and Naruto and pulled them both up.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, giving Kiba a confused look. "You're running away." was the first thing Naruto said to Kiba, who looked slightly worried that Naruto might blow his cover and shout that Kiba was running away. Naruto saw Kiba's worried look, "Don't worry, we're running away to!" Now it was Kiba's turn to blink at Naruto, he seemed not as loud and brash as he normally sounded.

They were now standing up with Hinata in the middle of them, so if they get into a fight she'll stop them. Kiba looked at Naruto and Hinata's faces to see if they were lying and weren't planning to snitch on him.

"Kiba, if you think we're gonna snitch on you, we won't." said Naruto while smiling slightly. Naruto looked at the guards who were sleeping on the job. Kiba saw what Naruto was looking at and made a nod at Naruto. With his free hand, he took Hinata's hand, she then took Naruto's hand and they all ran off past the gates and away from Konoha.

Kiba smiled. He was finally free from them.

* * *

******A.N**

******My First chapter of this story, I don't know what happened suddenly I start typing new story and I've still haven't thought of a summary for this story and the pairing is Yaoi for Naruto and Natsu (Both being Ukes) and Het for Hinata and Kiba. Also Kiba and Hinata are going to be the eldest of the trio and Naruto the youngest.**

******We're ********going to ********find out more on what is going to happen to our heroes next chapter because I still haven't planned on what's going to happen and I normally do that.**

******I still don't know what Mage Kiba, Hinata and Naruto should be, but I'm thinking about it. The reason I wrote this story because we see Lucy always leaving Fairy Tail because Natsu cheats on her, or she is kicked out of the team because of Lisanna and I thought I might as well make a fic the other way around for Lucy cheating on Natsu with Gray and I find it fair since there isn't a lot of those fics.**

******Ages**

******Natsu: 17**

******Kiba: 7**

******Hinata: 7**

******Naruto: 6**

******Pairings still early on the stage but I'm going to be working on it a bit more to see if it fits the story line a bit more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**All thanks to my Beta reader Pure Red Crane, I forgot to say this in my other chapter.**

They ran, trying to get a distance away from the home that had betrayed them in many different ways. They managed to run for at least half an hour before tiring out. Naruto stopped and collapsed to the floor, ignoring the astonished look given from Kiba. He was the fastest person in the class and to tire out so easily, he must have pushed himself.

"Here!" Kiba offers his hand to help Naruto up. Naruto takes the hand and tries to pull himself up, but falls down again, taking Kiba with him. "What's wrong with you?" Naruto turned his face away in shame, not looking into Kiba eyes.

Hinata, who was standing there, looked at Naruto nervously with her lavender eyes. Naruto looked at Kiba and Hinata, contemplating if he should tell them.

"You know what's wrong, I haven't had Ramen yet!" Kiba and Hinata looked at Naruto in shock. How can someone go from calm to loud in a second? It was physically impossible, but Naruto did make the impossible possible.

Kiba rolled his eyes and checked on Akamaru, who was quiet through Naruto's charade. He started to walk ahead from Hinata and Naruto, "Come on. We need to get as far away from Konoha as possible." Hinata and Naruto nodded their heads and started to catch up to Kiba, who was only a couple of steps ahead of them.

…...

Natsu started to open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the dark room and the one source of light being emitted from the area. It was...

"Good, you're awake." said a female with long black hair that reached her waist. She was gorgeous.

"Thank you." Natsu looked startled, he hadn't said that aloud.

The female looked amused, looking at Natsu with a knowing smile.

Natsu narrow his eyes, "Who the heck are you?" he said rather rudely, ignoring the smile she was giving him.

"I am the creator of the unive-"

"Yeah, yeah. Who are you?" said Natsu, rolling his eyes and looking boringly at the female.

"Hmph. So rude. To cut it short, I am Kami, the creator of the universe and many others."

Natsu's eyes widened. The creator of the universes. That was new. But what did she want with him, he hasn't done anything special.

"Natsu, I know you're wondering why you have been called here, away from your beloved home, but I need your help." Natsu's eyes widened. Need his help? What for? "The universe is under threat and it is too dangerous to be alive if he should have died like normal people, but he has even turned down the shinigmai too many times. Madara Uchiha is threat and to dangerous to live."

Kami paused and looked at Natsu to see if she had his attention, he was looking at her seriously. Seeing that he was giving her his full attention, she started to continue, "I need your help to train three children. They have lived a life of hatred and they will protect the world within this universe with powers they have never heard of before and you are not from this world. Your duty is to train them to their full potential."

Natsu eyes widened, this was an important mission and a mission without Erza, Lucy and Gray Happy as well. He was going to train these kids and he was going to train them to their full potential. They **were** going to achieve their full potential. Kami took a look into Natsu mind again heard what he was thinking. She was pleased that he was coming to terms with his mission.

"The children's names are Inzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Protect these children because their training is the fate of the universe."

**A.N**

**How was that for a chapter, hopefully none of them were OCC also not sure what pairings should be: I was thinking for Natsu Kakashi or Itachi, ShikaNaru or SasuNaru, Kiba Ino, or an OC, and Hinata no idea what so ever.**

**Thank you Shokuma who I got a review from for this story.**


End file.
